


Taste Memory

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Food, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The taste of old memories, gently savoured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethanyactually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyactually/gifts).



> Snippet for my tumblr celebration of 200 followers, 3000 posts! 
> 
> Prompt: _Mako/Raleigh, nachos (or other Mexican food of your choice)._

  
Mako is surprised at Raleigh’s taste in food.

Eels in Hong Kong – tank-grown. Fried scorpions and candied dragonfruit in Beijing. Beet-herring cake in Vladivostok.

* * *

“I’ll try anything once.” They’re in Manila, waiting for their skewers to cook over the coals. “I got Yancy to experiment some during our TOD, but he preferred familiar stuff.” His mouth brushes lightly over her neck, making Mako shiver. “Someday I’ll take you to all my favourite food places.”

* * *

_Sensei_ was very staid when it came to food, and while the Shatterdomes served a variety of foods, through the years, Mako had noticed that the western-bred had very limited – and bland – tastes.

Raleigh grins as she chokes on her first bite of _sanguiche de chicharron_. “Eat slowly. It’s really rich.”

Mako eats it _and_ the golden tapioca in the river snail shells.

* * *

"Don't think about where the meat comes from."

Mako eyes the foil-wrapped package from the street vendor in LA – _burritos_. "I was not thinking about it until you said."

* * *

“I do not remember when I last had steak,” Mako murmurs at the PPDC dinner in Sydney.

Raleigh stares at his plate and swallows. “The night before Knifehead.”

She finds his hand beneath the table.


End file.
